The Faculty
by SkyW0lf
Summary: Elle is kidnapped and taken to a strange place filled with other young girls like her. When they reach sixteen, they are taken... Somewhere. She doesn't know where. And her birthday is tomorrow... Warning: Contains lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**_Eight months later..._**

* * *

Tomorrow is my birthday.

And I'm terrified.

Although I know they'll all be joining me soon, I don't want to move up in dormitories. I don't even know where my next living space is, what it looks like, why I need to move in the first place.

At least I'll be with Isabel again. She moved up a month ago, and I haven't seen her since, although she promised she'd visit.

I stare around me at the dark lumps of the others, sleeping in their beds.

Samantha stirs, rolling over. She's opposite me, and I see her eyes flash in the pale oval of her face. Darkness blankets everything, the only light coming from the moon, shining through one high, circular window.

'Elle? Are you awake?' She whispers.

'Yeah.'

'Are you excited?'

'No.'

She's silent for a second, then: 'Why are you here?'

'My father had debts. They...' I swallow, choking slightly. 'They killed him. Now I have to pay back what he owed. What about you?'

'I don't want to talk about it.'

Another voice cuts in. Lizzie. 'I was living in the streets. I came here of my own accord. They wouldn't tell me exactly what kind of work I would have to do when I reached sixteen, but it was worth it for a roof over my head and two meals a day.'

More and more people join in.

'My mother died giving birth to my brother, and my father drowned himself in alcohol...'

'My family was murdered...'

'I ran away as a child...'

The stories surround me, comforting me. I'm not the only one with a sad past. I'm not the only one working off my families debts, either. Hari is in the same situation as me.

It makes me feel better that I don't even have it worst. Thea came from a rich family, but her nursemaid stole her away and sold her when she was very young. Out of all of us, she's been here the longest. Her whole life, in fact. Or as much of it as she can remember.

Eventually, the stories peter out, words fading to silence.

'Thank you.' I say. No one responds. They don't need to.

* * *

Matron wakes me early in the morning, before the others are awake. She tries to lead me out of the door, but I pull back. I remember how upset I was when Isabel left without saying goodbye.

'Can't I just say goodbye?'

She pauses, then nods. 'Quickly, though.'

I go to each bed in turn, hugging each of them and saying goodbye.

They each wish me good luck in return.

'I'll see you soon, OK?' I say as I walk out of the door.

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 **The next chapter is where it really starts getting good.**

 **Sorry for the length - I've always had a problem with my chapters being too short. The next two should be longer. First lemon located in the fourth chapter.**

 **Can you guess where she is yet? Or what she's going to be doing? Feel free to post theories in a review!**

 **Am I desperate for reviews? Yes lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

Matron takes me into an empty classroom, starting up the projector. 'Right. First, here's the introduction video for the company. This ones geared at customers - I'll show you the one aimed at people like you in a second.'

The projector starts up with a quiet buzz. A grey haired man with a small moustache is standing in front of a plain blue background. He coughs once, and begins to speak.

'Greetings! I suppose you're wondering what exactly this company is for, and why you ended up on our website! Well, without disclosing too much information, I'll say this: there are links to our page on most porn or escort hiring sites. If you didn't come from there, I don't know how you found us, hahaha!'

His laugh is deep and cheerful, but at the same time it strikes a wrong note in me. It sounds too forced.

'From here, you can hire a young lady to do anything you desire! And when we say anything, we mean... Anything. We can either bring her to you, in which case you'll have to use your own supplies, or you can come to us. We have specially built rooms with anything you could possibly need, and it won't cost you much to hire one for an hour, hahaha!'

I gulp. Young girls... I think I know where this is heading. I'm a young girl. Isobel was a young girl.

Oh my god, I'm a prostitute.

'Of course, there are men in the same buildings who can also be hired! You can have up to three young people catering to your every need at one time!'

'You can see photos of each available companion on another page.'

'Well, I do hope you decide to make use of our services! Goodbye, and-' here he winks, '-have fun!'

Matron puts another disk in. The same man, and the same background.

'Hello, new recruit. I'm here to tell you the rules. These rules must always be obeyed. Failure to do so will result in punishment beyond anything you could be imagining right now.'

'Rule One: Do anything the buyer requires. And when I say anything, I mean anything. If he wants to hang you upside down from chains and climb up you, you let him. If he wants to tie you to metal rods and fuck you backwards, you let him. There is only one time when this rule can be broken; if the buyer is damaging you. You'll be injected with a special tracker that can sense pain and fear in your blood. If the buyer is beating you too badly, we'll come in and stop it.'

'Rule Two: Don't try to escape. I'm going to show you a few seconds of footage in the hopes that it'll deter you.'

The screen goes black, the shows a radar scanner with a flashing white dot. It switches to a jerky black and white film, like from a head-cam. A girl is running, her skirts flying behind her. She stumbles, falls, clambers to her feet. Her movements are jerky with fear.

I see the smooth metal in the bottom of the film. I gasp. The gun is raised, jerking as a shot is fired. The girl falls, but doesn't get up this time.

The film cuts to a picture of her body lying twisted in the grass, blood dried along the front of her dress.

'Now that that's over with, we can move to rule three, the final and most important: Have fun.'


End file.
